


Повелительница льда

by KisVani



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Frozen (2013), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Frozen (2013)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Frozen AU. Санса обладает магической способностью создавать лёд и снег и управлять ими. Она случайно погружает Вестерос в морозную зиму. Тирион пытается спасти страну и свою жену от вечного холода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повелительница льда

Никто не подозревал, что такое может случиться. Это же только в старушечьих сказках живут варги, повелевающие дикими зверями, иные, что приходят из-за Стены, и повелители холода, которые могут сотворить зиму посреди жаркого лета.  
То, что лютоволки оказались южнее Стены, могло бы быть звоночком… но не стало. Все отнеслись к этому, как к диковинке. Блажи Неда Старка и его детей. Тем более что в Королевскую Гавань ни один волчонок не попал.  
Сообщения об Иных могли бы быть вторым звоночком, но никто не поверил. Все слишком привыкли считать Ночной Дозор просто удобным местом, куда можно сослать преступников, бастардов и нерадивых сыновей, чтобы они глаза не мозолили.  
Можно было бы догадаться, что и остальные легенды могут случайно воплотиться в жизнь. Но никому этого в голову не пришло.  
И, конечно же, никто не ждал от милой невинной Сансы Старк, что она окажется воплощением одной из самых страшных сказок, какие только существуют в мире.  
Некоторые вещи пришли раньше: стоило ей узнать о смерти брата и матери, как началась первая метель. Это было странно, но никто не связал два события.  
Пришлось связать позже, когда после свадьбы, которой она не хотела, Санса заморозила септу.  
Дворец покрылся льдом, вся Королевская Гавань дрожала от холода, а в море плавали льдины.  
— Да убить уродку и дело с концом! — заявила Серсея на заседании совета.  
Тайвин Ланнистер посмотрел на нее тем своим взглядом, который означал: «Замолчи и сядь на свое место». Было холодно, и ревущий камин не спасал от чар, которые Санса не умела контролировать и, запершись в своих покоях, пыталась обуздать, но не могла.  
— Можно морить ее голодом, — предположил мейстер Пицель.  
— Ты плохо знаешь сказки, милая сестрица, — отметил Тирион, — да и вы, мейстер, тоже. Ей уже не нужна простая человеческая еда, да и если силы проснулись, то снять чары может лишь повелитель льда, а если его уничтожить… что же, тогда зима не закончится никогда.  
А еще все помнили, что когда на Сансу попытались напасть гвардейцы — мечи сломались, не успев коснуться ее кожи.  
— Если ты так хорошо знаешь сказки, — холодно процедил Тайвин, — то тебе с ней и разбираться. А если нет… что же, проверим правда ли зима не закончится.  
— Как скажешь, отец, — в тон ему ответил Тирион.

***

— Санса? — спросил Тирион, касаясь покрытой инеем двери.  
— Уходите милорд, — раздалось с другой стороны.  
— Я же просил, — вздохнул Тирион, — просто по имени. Открой мне, пожалуйста.  
— Я могу вам навредить.  
Тирион знал, что ступает по тонкому льду (он усмехнулся, когда эта мысль пришла ему в голову), но решил рискнуть:  
— Что же, — сказал он, — я полагал, что ты ненавидишь всех Ланнистеров и не будешь опечалена смертью кого-то из них. И меня в том числе.  
Ответом ему было молчание. Тирион вздохнул и уже решил направиться в более теплую часть дворца, когда замок щелкнул.  
— Входите, — тихо произнесла Санса, приоткрывая дверь.  
— Мило у тебя, — отметил Тирион, шагнув внутрь.  
Сейчас здесь все было покрыто льдом, он казался достаточно толстым, чтобы все в комнате утратило прямые линии. Кровать, столы, стулья и кресла казались просто глыбами, в которых угадывались знакомые очертания.   
Тут было невероятно холодно и Тириону стоило огромных усилий не выскочить за дверь и не обхватить себя за плечи. А от дыхания Сансы даже не исходил пар.  
Она выглядела… как всегда. И от контраста ее рыжих волос, темно-зеленого платья, румянца щек и окружающей белизны становилось почти страшно. Хотелось увести ее или хоть плащ теплый на плечи накинуть…  
— Вам не стоит находиться здесь, — сказала Санса, опускаясь на покрытую льдом кровать, — вернитесь туда, где теплее, милорд… Тирион.  
— Я никуда не пойду, — ответил он, подходя ближе. — И не брошу тебя.  
На кровать Тирион садиться не рискнула: ему все еще были дороги определенные части тела и завести детей он когда-нибудь все же собирался.  
— Потому что клялись в этом перед взорами Семерых? — спросила Санса без особого интереса, глядя только на свои колени.  
— Потому что мне не все равно, — пожал плечами Тирион, — потому что ты заморозила весь город… и еще потому что да, я клялся в этом перед взорами Семерых. Ну и у меня есть свои причины.  
Он взял Сансу за руку, прикосновение оказалось обжигающе-холодным, но Тирион только крепче сжал тонкую ладошку.  
— Я не брошу тебя, — повторил он, — я не отвернусь от тебя.  
— Почему? — спросила Санса, неуверенно пытаясь отдернуть руку, но Тирион ей не дал.  
— Потому что, — продолжил он, — всю жизнь от меня отворачивались и считали уродцем. И некому было сказать, что я не один… потому я говорю тебе: ты не одна Санса.  
Ему показалось, что ее ладонь потеплела.  
— Ваша внешность и мои способности — не одно и то же, — сказала Санса тихо.  
— Может и так, — кивнул Тирион, — но если ты думаешь, что меня это волнует, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься.  
Санса посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. Теперь ее ладонь стала заметно теплее, а лед в комнате начал таять. 


End file.
